À um passo da execução
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Em Louisiana, um seminarista passa a ser o guia espiritual e a lutar pela vida de um homem que espera ser executado a qualquer momento, por estar envolvido num crime que chocou a cidade.
1. Capítulo 1

**À UM PASSO DA EXECUÇÃO**  
_Arashi Kaminari _

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Lia um livro, enquanto aproveitava o belo dia deitado no chão do jardim. Descansou o livro em seu peito e fitou o céu. Azul, como nunca havia reparado antes. Hipnotizado por ele, moveu-se somente quando os raios solares ofuscaram sua visão. Piscou por alguns instantes, antes de sentar-se e esfregar os olhos com os dedos. Assim que o local tornou-se nítido novamente, observou dois passarinhos darem alguns passos no chão perto de seus pés. Em seguida, levantaram vôo ao perceberem a movimentação do jovem. Passou a mão pelo cabelo, deixando o livro de lado.

- Novamente aqui? Sabe que Peter não gosta quando fica entre elas.

Voltou-se a voz que acabara de repreendê-lo. Encontrou o rosto gentil da irmã Helen esperando por uma réplica. Sorriu, enquanto tomava o livro em sua mão e caminhava em direção a mulher.

- Eu sei, mas não estou fazendo mal algum. – disse o jovem, movendo os braços mostrando as flores.

- Tudo bem. – disse com uma feição compreensiva, fazendo um gesto com a mão – Depois você se entende com ele.

- A senhora não veio até aqui apenas me repreender, não é?

- Não, não. Eu vim perguntar se você gostaria de me acompanhar até a prisão?

- Vai me dizer que algum _serial killer_ quer a redenção de seus pecados?

- Não seja debochado! – repreendeu-o novamente, voltando a andar pelo local – Todos têm direito a redenção. Basta abrir o coração a Deus.

- Eu sei. – disse o jovem, seguindo-a pelo jardim – Só acho um pouco injusto. Um homem que peca a vida inteira tem os mesmos direitos de um que seguiu os mandamentos.

- "Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas", meu filho. – ensinou-o, com a bíblia de encontro ao peito – Na verdade, o seu tio tomaria conta desse caso, mas ele está de viagem. Talvez só chegue a tempo da execução.

- Então quer dizer que nós seremos os seus confidentes? – indagou chocado, parando onde estava.

- Isso mesmo, – confirmou a irmã, parando e voltando-se ao jovem – mas diferentes desses, somos apenas intermediários de...

- Deus com o pecador e do pecador com Deus. – disseram juntos.

- Que bom! Vejo que não andou dormindo o tempo todo. – brincou a irmã, tomando seu caminho mais uma vez.

- Ah, irmã!

oOo

Pegaram um ônibus até o presídio. Sentado ao lado da janela, o jovem via a paisagem se modificar cada vez mais. Quanto mais próximo do local, mais tristeza via pelo vidro. As pessoas andando com medo, as crianças tristes, os cachorros sarnentos e os mendigos imundos. As casas com má construção e o piche do asfalto já comido. Um ambiente nem um pouco agradável.

Assim que chegaram a prisão, foram levados a uma sala para serem vistoriados. O jovem logo percebeu os olhares de alguns policiais sobre seu ser, mas fingiu nada ter notado. Em seguida, caminharam até uma outra sala e acomodaram-se, esperando a chegada do preso.

Por trás do vidro que os separava de uma outra sala, uma porta abriu e um homem algemado foi empurrado para dentro dela. Um policial soltou-o e apontou para uma cadeira perto do vidro. Assim que fechou a porta, o homem andou até a cadeira e sentou-se, observando bem as duas pessoas que estavam sentadas do outro lado.

Uma mulher de meia-idade vestida como uma beata e um jovem com vestimentas parecidas com a de um padre. Prendeu seu olhar ao belo jovem a sua frente. Os lábios bem desenhados, com o nariz afilado e os olhos de uma cor ímpar... Nunca havia se deparado com olhos tão lindos... Com toda a certeza, Trowa se encantaria com o jovem. Seu amigo tinha uma tara por garotos com cara de anjo.

- Bom dia, senhor Yuy. – começou a irmã, tentando desviar a atenção do homem do seu jovem acompanhante – Sou a irmã Helen e este é Duo, um seminarista. – apresentou-os com um gentil sorriso, mas obteve as pernas cruzadas em cima do balcão como resposta do prisioneiro – Bom, estamos aqui para sermos seus amigos. Queremos que confie em nós. Tudo o que disser estará entre Deus, Duo, você e eu. Quer dizer algo? – tentou a irmã, percebendo que o homem olhava atenta, porém não diretamente o jovem seminarista – Senhor Yuy?

Conseguiu toda a atenção do homem para si. Distinguia apenas ódio em seus olhos azuis cobalto. Já havia se deparado com tais tipos de olhares em outras ocasiões, mas o dele era de uma forma diferente dos outros. Não sabia se conseguiria fazê-lo redimir-se antes de sua morte. Seu olhar de alguma forma era como uma barreira. Não permitia a visão do ser em seu interior.

Passaram minutos apenas olhando um para o outro, enquanto a irmã tentava de todas as formas fazê-lo conversar ou apenas dizer alguma coisa sobre o que estava pensando deles estarem ali. Mas nenhum pio sequer. Duo, por outro lado, já estava esgotando sua paciência. O homem estava realmente o enervando e nem ao menos mostrava sinais de incomodo por ficar minutos sem dizer nada em frente a dois desconhecidos que haviam ido visit�-lo.

- Ele não irá falar. – disse Duo, cortando o silêncio que envolvia a sala.

- Paciência é uma virtude, Duo. Assim como a confiança. O senhor Yuy falará quando sentir-se a vontade. Não é mesmo?

Yuy fingiu não Ter escutado o que a mulher havia acabado de perguntar. Continuou na mesma posição, ainda mantendo os pés sobre o balcão. A face sem expressão alguma e olhos observando atentamente cada movimento dos dois desconhecidos.

Balançou a cabeça diante da indiferença do homem a sua frente. Queria ele mesmo poder matar tal homem, mas segurou seu ímpeto. Inspirou e controlou sua raiva para não demonstr�-la, dizendo com a voz mais fria o possível:

- Se não deseja ajuda, não nos faça perder tempo. Muitas outras pessoas desejam o perdão e você está tomando o tempo deles.

O homem, enfim, movimentou-se. Virou o pescoço na direção de Duo e fitou-o bem nos olhos. Em seguida, abaixou as pernas e levantou-se. Bateu duas vezes com os nós dos dedos na porta, antes de um policial aparecer e prender seus punhos nas algemas novamente.

oOo

- Deve aprender a esperar. – começou a irmã, repreendendo o jovem seminarista pela quarta vez no dia.

- Eu aprendi. Só não quero perder minha vida com alguém deseja perder a própria.

- Às vezes, as pessoas desejam algo que elas mesmo não têm consciência. Precisam de tempo.

- Tempo é algo que aquele cara não tem pelo o que eu ouvi. Dentro de uma semana ele morrer�, com ou sem perdão divino.

- Mas você ainda tem tempo... – disse a irmã, ainda caminhando ao lado do jovem.

- Para quê? – indagou confuso, parando em frente a igreja.

- De decidir se o caminho que está percorrendo é o que você quer ou procurar outro que o satisfaça espiritualmente.

- Irmã... eu... – perdeu as palavras frente a resposta da mulher. Realmente estava confuso quanto ao caminho que deveria seguir, mas esforçava-se para não demonstrar a ninguém a sua dúvida – Qual foi o crime desse homem? – mudou de assunto.

- Importa, criança? – indagou a mulher, entrando na igreja.

- Importa, que dizer, não. Na danação todos são iguais. – segui-a.

- Lembra-se do caso Winner? Ele foi o agressor da jovem.

- O quê?

* * *

_Por Arashi Kaminari, 18 de fevereiro de 2005. _

**Nota da Autora: **_Pelo o que eu andei sabendo, o ff . net está cheio de palhaçada e uma delas é trocar os sinais de pontuação. Por isso, peço que me perdoem pelo transtorno. Culpem o site._


	2. Capítulo 2

**À UM PASSO DA EXECUÇÃO**  
_Arashi Kaminari _

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Não podia negar sua perplexidade. Esteve frente a frente ao assassino de seu melhor amigo e nada fez. Tudo em nome do caminho iluminado. Tentava não pensar sobre a revelação da irmã Helen. Porém quanto mais o fazia, mais raiva o consumia. Sobretudo por não saber com quem estava lhe dando, do que por não ter feito nada. Se ser padre era passar por cima dos próprios sentimentos, preferia não se tornar um monstro. Alimentava o sentimento humano.

Havia mais ou menos um mês, desde que descobriram corpos na área da mineração. Com a notícia do assassinato de dois dos herdeiros da família Winner, a cidade ficou em polvorosa. Não se falava sobre outra coisa e isso de certa forma lhe irritava. Sempre estava em meio a pessoas curiosas e o disse me disse não o deixava tentar não pensar em seu amigo.

Não havia conseguido ver o corpo. Apenas o senhor Winner pôde vê-los. Disse-lhes que estavam totalmente desfigurados. Em respeito a memória de Iria, a irmã mais velha de Quatre que era muito vaidosa, cremaram os corpos e guardaram as cinzas em duas ânforas, que foram postas no mausoléu da família no principal cemitério da localidade.

Descobriram que Quatre havia sido morto com um golpe na nuca, enquanto sua irmã quase foi asfixiada. Provavelmente, deveria ter morrido em virtude da forte corrente das águas do rio, onde os corpos foram jogados. Ainda não acreditava que o mesmo amigo que lhe dissera pela manhã que seriam unidos para sempre, havia sido estuprado e morto horas depois junto com a irmã.

Estava sentado num banco na área externa da igreja, observando o belo jardim. Lutava contra as lágrimas que insistiam em tentar cair de seus olhos. Mas não poderia chorar. Quatre não gostaria de vê-lo de tal forma. Jurou a si mesmo que honraria a memória de seu amigo.

"Bom dia, meu jovem."

Levantou a cabeça, encontrando um rosto amigável. Encontrava conforto no sorriso discreto nos lábios daquele ser. Suspirou antes de retribuir o cumprimento ao homem de batina.

"Bom dia, padre."

"Algum problema, Duo?" – indagou o padre, acomodando-se ao lado do jovem no banco. Duo nunca lhe chamava de padre. Costumavam se tratar como amigos, pelo primeiro nome.

"Não..." – respondeu distante – "Por que pergunta?"

"Está com um semblante triste, sem falar que não o encontrei no jardim hoje."

Sorriu amargamente com a resposta do amigo. O jardim era seu fraco. Sempre que sentia-se fraco, não ousava pisar nele. As flores, apesar de frágeis, eram fortes e lutavam pela sua sobrevivência. Sendo humano e tendo mais recursos, não permitia sentir-se diminuído pela sua própria consciência e muito menos por nenhuma outra.

"Hã..." – deu tempo, tentando desconversar – "Sabe, eu e as flores estamos nos dando um tempo. Você sabe. Em qualquer relacionamento, muito apego às vezes enjoa." – brincou.

"Se não quer falar, eu aceito sua decisão. Mas não fique de tal forma. É uma lástima vê-lo assim."

Viu o jovem padre ergue-se e retomar seu caminho. Não desejava que suas fraquezas preocupassem as pessoas a sua volta. Os problemas eram seus, estava disposto a resolvê-los.

oOo

"Perdoe-me porque pequei."

A voz forte, porém amável, se fez ouvir dentro do confessionários. Sempre havia entrado nele com sua mente tranqüila, confessando uma ou outra coisa de errado que havia feito. Mas agora a situação era diferente. O jogo havia mudado e não estava conseguindo acompanhar as novas regras.

"O que fizeste, pequeno?" – a voz do padre por de trás da tela o tirou de seus devaneios. Não pôde deixar de sorrir. Não entendia o porquê de o chamarem de "criança", "pequeno" e seus derivados.

"Cometi um dos piores pecados." – acusou-se.

"Um capital?"

"Sim." – respondeu sem rodeios, com os olhos já oblíquos – "A ira. Juro que tentei, mas não pude me conter."

"Poderia ter conseguido se tivesse tentado mais."

"Eu não consigo." – confessou Duo, abaixando a cabeça – "Eu sou fraco."

"Ninguém é fraco." – começou o experiente padre – "As pessoas tendem a se deixar levar pela fraqueza por ser mais fácil." – repreendeu o homem – "Deve lutar contra isso. Nada do que é fácil lhe dará proveito de algo bom. Lembre-se sempre do homem que morreu por sua causa naquela cruz, durante os quarenta dias e as quarenta noites no deserto, sem água e sem pão. Ele poderia ter sido fraco, mas preferiu ser forte."

"Fala como se fosse uma opção." – disse Duo, olhando atentamente para a tela, tentando ver melhor seu confidente.

"E é. Depende apenas de você. Sua felicidade, sua saúde... Depende de você. Colocar a culpa sobre outra pessoa é um modo de fazermos aliviar a nossa carga. Mas isso apenas pesa no dia do julgamento final. Entendeu?"

"Sim, padre."

"Arrepende-se, criança?" – indagou o padre, ao perceber uma ponta de dúvida na resposta do seminarista.

"Eu..." – hesitou – "Sim."

"Sua penitência será três terços e uma caridade feita de bom grado, sem obrigação."

"Obrigado, padre."

"Vá em paz. Deus está contigo." – terminou o padre, abençoando o confesso.

oOo

"Onde estava?" – indagou Duo, assim que percebeu a entrada da irmã.

"Curiosidade não é uma virtude, criança." – provocou a irmã, andando por entre os corredores do orfanato da igreja.

Bufou. Sabia que a irmã estava a provocá-lo. Se ela esperava que ele fosse atrás dela e a forçasse a dizer o que havia acontecido, assim o faria. Estava cansado de ser deixado de fora de suas próprias decisões. Respirou fundo e contou até três. Pediu a um outro seminarista que passava pelo local para tomar conta das crianças. Caminhou na direção que a irmã havia ido momentos antes. Encontrou-a num dos corredores transversais que dava para o jardim.

"Ele abriu a boca?" – indagou Duo, encostado a uma pilastra do imenso corredor.

"Algumas vezes para bocejar." – respondeu Helen, sarcasticamente. – "Duo..."

Chamou o jovem assim que percebeu que ele havia lhe dado as costas. Sabia que sua criança deveria estar cheia de raiva pelos últimos acontecimentos e estava se aproveitando disso para despejar a raiva que sentia pelo controle que não possuía sobre suas decisões. Mas nada ela podia fazer para ajudá-lo. Aquelas eram ordens diretas do tio de Duo e tais não deveriam ser desobedecidas. Seguiu o "pequeno".

"Eu não acredito que a senhora me levou lá para ser confidente do homem que matou meu melhor amigo." – despejou de uma só vez, voltando-se para a irmã.

"Se eu dissesse quem ele era, não iria me acompanhar. Como um bom seminarista, deve aprender a deixar os sentimentos pessoais de lados." – disse num tom ameno, completando em seguida com pulso firme – "Todos somos irmãos. Todos merecem a redenção!"

Aquelas palavras não lhe faziam sentido algum. Sempre diziam que deveria ser imparcial. Mas imparcial até onde? Seus sentimentos e emoções eram bem parciais e acreditava que os de todos os humanos fossem iguais ao seus. Não entendia o motivo de sempre estar errado. Nem todos eram _irmãos_. Se fossem não cometeriam tamanho ato de selvageria. Não deixariam entes a beira do desespero eterno. A redenção não era para todos. Não podia ser.

"Ele não quer o perdão! Ele não merece o perdão! Eu me recuso a ajudá-lo!" – gritou Duo, extravasando sua raiva.

"Está tomado pela raiva. Não deve se deixar levar por ela. Ele é apenas um homem que pecou." – tentou acalmá-lo em vão.

"Não, não é! Por mim, ele morre dolorosamente e apodrece no inferno!"

"Heresia." – acusou-o, aumentando o tom de voz.

"Que seja! Mas não o perdôo!"

"O julgamento não cabe a você. Você deve apenas ser o intermediário de..."

"De Deus? Isso sim é heresia! Todos pecam. Todos são sujos. Não é porque usam uma batina que estão acima de todos os outros. Essa construção é suja e as pessoas que nela estão são mais imundas do que a própria Igreja!"

Com os gritos de Duo, o seminarista que tomava conta das crianças retirou-se do local onde estava à procura da origem das vozes alteradas. Parou no início do corredor, vendo o mesmo jovem que a pouco havia lhe pedido o favor, discutir com uma irmã, que mostrava-se firme em suas palavras.

Sentiu que não estava sozinho. Olhou para trás encontrando as crianças. Haviam seguido o seminarista curiosas quanto ao escândalo. Tentou fazê-las voltarem para a sala em que estavam, mas nenhuma lhe obedecia. Preferiam assistir ao espetáculo em pleno corredor.

Logo um outro seminarista apareceu apressado, acompanhando um sacerdote. As crianças ao perceberem a presença do padre, resolveram acatar as ordens e voltaram para a sala sendo seguidas pelos dois seminaristas.

"Não sabe o que dizes criança. Está tomado pela coisa ruim."

"Deseja um exorcismo agora, ou irá esperar algum fenômeno inexplicável para dizer que o toque de divino deu o ar de sua graça?"

"Chega! Não use o santo nome de Deus em vão." – interveio o sacerdote.

Ambos voltaram-se em direção ao padre. A irmã aliviada, enquanto Duo arfava de raiva. Olhou mais uma vez para a irmã, antes de sair correndo pelo corredor, esbarrando no padre. O sacerdote ainda pensou em detê-lo, mas desistiu ao ouvir a voz da mulher.

"Deixe-o sozinho. Ele precisa pensar."

"Como quiser."

Deveria tê-lo rezar mais terços pela manhã. Mas oportunidade não lhe faltaria.

oOo

"Duo." – chamou John, batendo na porta do quarto do amigo – "Duo?" – esmurrou a porta – "Saia já daí."

"Deixe-me!" – gritou Duo de dentro do quarto, em sinal de protesto.

Virou a maçaneta da porta e surpreendeu-se ao perceber que estava aberta. Entrou devagar, tentando não chamar a atenção. Logo o feixe de luz, que invadiu o cômodo, iluminou algo ao canto. Fechou a porta atrás si e procurou pelo interruptor. Chocou-se com a cena. Duo vertia lágrimas e gemia, enquanto torturava-se ajoelhado sobre milhares grãos de milho.

Caminhou até o amigo e levantou-o do chão, com certa reluta do jovem. Levou-o até a cama e analisou os joelhos, agora totalmente machucados.

"Meu Deus! Por que fez isso?" – indagou John, recebendo o silêncio como resposta – "Eu te fiz uma pergunta."

"Deixei me levar pelo coisa ruim."

"Não diga uma besteira dessas." – repreendeu-o, batendo três vezes na madeira do criado mudo.

"Ela própria..."

"A irmã Helen o disse num impulso. Não que seja a verdade." – interrompeu-o, procurando por curativos.

"Como sabe?"

"Quem não sabe? As crianças viram e você sabe, elas têm a língua maior do que todo o corpo." – pegou um pouco da água que estava numa jarra e virou-a numa bacia. Molhou um pano e passou-o pelos joelhos feridos.

"Ai!" – reclamou Duo.

"Só quero saber como você irá rezar com outros amanhã."

"Não se preocupe. Eu dou um jeito."

"Com os joelhos nesse estado? Creio que nem uma almofada ajudará."

"Eu já disse que dou um jeito." – disse em tom grosseiro, arrependendo-se em seguida – "Obrigado pela preocupação."

"Eu sei que vocês eram muito amigos, mas não deve se deixar levar pela ira. Para o seu próprio bem. Quatre não gostaria de te ver assim. Deixe a alma dele em paz." – no momento lhe pareceu lindas palavras ao vento, mas não podia negar que aquele fôra o melhor conselho que havia recebido em sua vida.

* * *

_Por Arashi Kaminari, 24 e 26 de fev, 03 e 06 de mar de 2005._

**Nota da Autora:**

_Eu não tenho o hábito de deixar notas aqui, apesar de algumas vezes elas terem de ser feitas de qualquer forma. Hoje venho agradecer as meninas que comentaram no primeiro capítulo e me deixaram muito feliz com suas reviews. Obrigada a todas! E obrigado a você também, que mesmo não tendo comentado, leu até o fim do capítulo._

_**Bela Youkai:** Quanto a sua pergunta, ela foi esclarecida no início do capítulo. _

_**Anna-Malfoy:** Obrigada pela review. Sempre que eu puder, estarei postando um capítulo._

_**Kagome 009:** Obrigada pela sua presença constante! _

_**Illy-chan:** Usando a senha da Aninha? Que coisa feia! Rs Não sei se o roteiro é altamente instigante, mas essa é uma das poucas fanfictions que escrevo atualmente que realmente eu tenho muita inspiração. Cuide-se para não infartar, senão vai perder os próximos capítulos! _

_Um rápido aviso: "10 Coisas Que Eu Odeio Em Você" não será abandonada. Recebi uma review da FabiMaxwell e acho que outras pessoas podem estar achando o mesmo. A questão é que estou com falta de tempo mesmo. Mas no sábado que vem o próximo capítulo já estará no ar. Aguardem, por favor!_

_Em comemoração ao meu aniversário (26.02), presenteei-me com um template novo. Acesse meu blog e comentem sobre ele. http: www . arashikaminari . weblogger . terra . com . br_


	3. Capítulo 3

**À UM PASSO DA EXECUÇÃO**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

**Capítulo 3**

"Em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo... Amém!"

Por detrás de uma das colunas da igreja, ouviu o coro responder ao início da prece. Aquela era a hora perfeita para uma "pequena" traquinagem. Os seminaristas estavam em plena missa matinal diária. Ninguém o visitaria por pelo menos uma hora. Era o suficiente para ir ao seu destino e fazer o que devia. Nenhum padre estava presente na igreja, exceto o que celebrava a missa. As irmãs não permaneciam por muito tempo. Faziam o trabalho pela manhã e voltavam ao convento assim que terminavam seus afazeres. Nem a própria irmã Helen permanecia. Era uma forma de manter o pecado longe da Santa Construção.

Durante dois dias havia recebido muitas visitas, muitas delas de caráter duvidoso. Sabia que queriam mesmo era saber o porquê da briga e não sobre seu estado. Mas antes que as mandasse para lugares nada sagrados, John sempre surgia e expulsava o "penetra". A verdade era que o sacerdote havia proibido visitas a Duo a pedido da irmã Helen. Ela pediu um tempo para que Duo ficasse na sua e refletisse sobre o que havia feito recentemente. Pelo menos era o que John havia lhe contado.

Aproveitou a sua chance e escapou. Sem ninguém notar, saiu por uma das portas de um dos corredores da igreja. Ainda tropeçando em seus pés pela falta de exercícios que teve nos dois dias, atravessou a rua e seguiu até o ponto de ônibus da esquina que havia no final da ladeira em que a igreja se encontrava.

A dor em seus joelhos havia cessado, mas era bom não abusar da sorte. Caminhou calmamente sem forçá-los. Pediu durante toda a descida para que não encontrasse nenhum conhecido. Não desejava ter seus planos frustrados antes mesmo de pô-los em prática. Agradeceu a Deus, assim que pôs seus pés no ônibus e ele partiu.

**oOo**

Pensou que encontraria empecilhos para conversar com Heero. Mas pelo visto a ordem que havia recebido na igreja não se aplicava na prisão. A prova era seu nome constando no livro de visitas permitidas ao prisioneiro mais famoso da região.

Aguardava Yuy há alguns minutos na mesma sala em que o conheceu. Sentado numa cadeira que havia colocado próxima ao vidro que os separaria, passava em sua mente tudo o que havia pensado durante a viagem. Não poderia se deixar levar por aquele homem. Lembrava do ar astuto que o cercava.

Logo a porta do outro lado do vidro se abriu, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Pôde ver de relance algo diferente no olhar que o recém-chegado lhe dirigia. Porém não soube identificar o que era. Permaneceram calados até que o guarda, que soltou Yuy das correntes e das algemas, saísse da sala.

"Surpreso por me ver?"

Heero sorriu perante a pergunta do jovem, enquanto massageava seus próprios pulsos. Ele lhe parecia pretensioso.

"Surpreso por vê-lo sem a companhia da irmã. Helen é o nome dela, certo?" – Heero brincou, querendo testar a paciência de Duo.

"Ela conseguiu algo?"

"Creio que minha teoria estava correta." – disse Heero, enquanto acomodava-se em uma cadeira, não permitindo que Duo entendesse o significado de suas palavras – "Sabe quem sou, não sabe?"

"Um homem que tem dia certo para morrer. Quem mais poderia ser?"

"Espera que eu peça desculpas?"

"Não."

O japonês deixou que a sombra de um sorriso pairasse sobre seus lábios. Mesmo se controlando, Duo deixava passar sua raiva em suas respostas. Ele poderia enganar qualquer um rebatendo daquela forma, mas nunca poderia enganar Heero.

"Ótimo. Elas não trarão seu amigo de volta mesmo."

"Por que fez isso?"

"Por que você quer saber?" – Heero rebateu, irritando Duo.

"Porque eu era amigo dele. Eu mereço saber o que aconteceu." – Duo gritou, ficando de pé no instante seguinte.

"Perdão. Não posso lhe contar. Sinto muito."

"Sente muito?" – ironizou – "Meu amigo está apodrecendo debaixo da terra e eu nem sei se ele teve seus sete palmos merecidos e tudo o que tem a me dizer é que sente muito? Que tipo de pessoa você é? Você não pode ser humano." – Duo explodiu, apoiando-se na bancada.

"O que aconteceu aquela noite..." – começou calmamente, batendo o dedo indicador da mão destra na cabeça – "está aqui. E por mais que você grite, me ofenda ou me ameace, você continuará a não saber."

"Ele nem te conhecia. Você não tem noção de quem você matou. Ele era muito querido. Ele e a irmã dele. Um futuro brilhante agora enterrado e tudo culpa de um bastardo feito você." – Duo continuou, policiando seu timbre de voz. Percebeu que o homem queria tirá-lo do sério. Não daria essa vitória novamente à ele.

"O que você sabe?"

"Que você os matou."

"Apenas isso?" – ironizou, esperando mais da resposta do seminarista.

"É o suficiente, desgraçado."

"Desapareça da minha frente. Volte apenas quando souber algo e não o que todos sabem. Talvez eu te conte."

Heero levantou-se em seguida. Estava cansado de ser ofendido e a conversa não chegar a lugar algum. O seminarista estava o fazendo perder tempo e saliva. Nada do que dissesse mudaria seu destino. Não havia sentido em conversar com o jovem de olhos violetas então. Tudo o que queria era um passatempo para não ter que pensar durante todo o dia em sua sentença, mas brincar com o garoto era cansativo. Queria um jogar com alguém que valesse a pena.

Bateu na porta e logo o guarda apareceu novamente, acorrentando-o e o algemando.

"Quem é você?" – indagou Duo.

"Heero Yuy, o assassino dos seus amigos. Não me torre a paciência."

**oOo**

"Achou fácil chegar até aqui?"

Tremeu ao ouvir a voz atrás de si. Por um segundo pensou que havia sido pego por um dos informantes do pároco. Sabia que a sua pessoa não estava muito bem perante o clero. Não poderia fazer asneiras.

"Que susto, John."

"Deixe seu espanto para depois e pense numa desculpa." – disse o jovem padre, fechando a bíblia que trazia consigo, enquanto levantava-se da cama de Duo.

"Para quê? Eu não fiz nada."

"Melhor, pense numa ótima mentira."

"Do que você está falando?" – Duo indagou, seguindo com os olhos a aproximação de John à porta do quarto.

"A irmã Helen percebeu que você não estava aqui." – Duo gelou. Boa coisa não viria. Já era de se esperar. – "Não se preocupe. Ela não contou ao pároco. Mas com toda a certeza contou ao seu tio."

"O quê?"

"Voltou hoje pela manhã."

"Mas..."

"Eu sei." – John continuou perante a falta de palavras de Duo – "Acho que a irmã Helen deve ter conversado com ele em virtude de suas recentes ações." – aproximou-se do seminarista, colocando uma de suas mãos sobre o ombro de Duo – "Diga-me que não foi lá. Diga-me!"

"Eu fui..." – Duo admitiu num sussurro.

"Duo, você tem noção das conseqüências que essa frase lhe trará?"

"Menos um pecado."

"Pecado? Pecado é o de menos nesse momento. Você desacatou uma ordem e por um mero capricho." – John acusou-o cruamente – "Conhecendo o padre Maxwell como eu conheço, você está encrencado." – terminou, abrindo a porta.

"Você sabe de algo mais?"

"Sobre?"

"A morte dos Winner."

John fechou a porta de supetão. Não queria acreditar no que Duo havia acabado de lhe perguntar. Pensava que depois de meses o seminarista já havia esquecido esse assunto. Ninguém em toda a igreja falava uma só palavra. Não era bom revirar um assunto já revirado. Isso só trazia mais dores e cicatrizes.

Estava começando a concordar com a irmã Helen. Duo estava mentindo para si mesmo. Precisava bater de frente com seus próprios medos e dúvidas. Mas Heero Yuy não lhe parecia a chave correta para abrir os olhos do jovem. Ele só confundia mais e mais a cabeça do seminarista.

"Esqueça isso, Duo."

"Eu não posso." – disse Duo de forma convicta – "Você sabe de algo."

"Não, eu não sei."

"Sabe sim. O que você sabe que eu não sei?"

"Sei apenas boatos. Sabe que não se deve confiar na língua ferina do povo."

"Diga-me."

John relutou por alguns segundos consigo mesmo. Não queria ajudar Duo nessa busca desesperada por algo que ele mesmo nem tinha certeza do que era. Mas também sabia que se não dissesse o que sabia, Duo não lhe deixaria em paz. Pior do que já estava, o estrago não poderia ficar.

"Eram dois agressores. Dizem ainda que um suicidou-se antes de ser pego."

"Dois?"

"Sim."

"Faz sentido."

"Duo..." – John chamou-o, conseguindo a atenção do garoto de trança – "Esqueça isso. Pelo menos por hora. Estão nos esperando no refeitório."

**oOo**

O almoço ocorreu de forma pacífica, apesar dos olhares de repreensão do padre Paul. Ele ainda achava que deveria ter castigado o seminarista pelo escândalo que havia dado ao discutir com a irmã Helen em pleno corredor.

Logo após todos terem feito sua refeição, rezaram mais uma vez e cada um saiu silenciosamente para cumprir seus afazeres. Duo desejava fazer o mesmo, mas seu tio havia dito que queria conversar com ele. Pela feição sorridente de Maxwell, por um momento pensou que a irmã não teria contado sobre o acontecido. Ledo engano...

"Sentiu saudades?"

"Como sempre."

"Isso é bom. Fortalece os laços. O que tem feito em minha ausência?"

"Nada demais. O que poderia fazer?" – Duo mentiu, seguindo o conselho de John.

"Hipócrita!" – Padre Maxwell acusou-o.

"Hã?" – Duo fez-se de desentendido.

"Não seja cínico. Quer acabar com essa congregação? Não será você quem tentará. Não o sangue do meu sangue."

"O senhor não sabe de nada..." – Duo murmurou.

"Eu sei o que você fez e o que você deixou de fazer. É o bastante."

"Acredita mais na palavra deles do que na minha?"

"Tu não honras a tua própria palavra. Até uma pena deve ter mais peso. Chega atrasado as missas diárias, isso quando não comparece. Passa as noites lendo livros hereges, deixa seus deveres de lado, discute com uma irmã e não cumpre uma ordem. Eu tenho fatos, Duo. O que você tem?"

* * *

_Por Arashi Kaminari, 12 e 15 de maio de 2005._

**Nota da autora: **

_Graças a ação terrorista (é como as fanwritters estão chamando) do ff . net, apenas agradeço aos comentários da Bela Youkai, da Anna Malfoy e da Camila nessa nota._


	4. Capítulo 4

**A UM PASSO DA EXECUÇÃO  
**_Arashi Kaminari_

**Capítulo 4**

Aguardava o momento em que a sua companhia iniciasse a conversa. Não que eles já não estivessem se falando, mas aquilo parecia tão ilógico... Um amontoado de palavras saindo de ambos os lábios e os próprios donos sabendo que elas não valiam de nada. Não diziam nada de concreto, nada insinuavam. Não havia conexão ao que realmente queriam dizer. Falavam tudo enquanto falavam sobre nada. Aquilo estava se tornando enfadonho e o outro parecia nem perceber.Heero esperava que o seminarista abrisse sua doce boca e começasse a se expressar. Aquele joguinho já estava lhe dando nos nervos.

- É... Mas o que a gente pode fazer, não é mesmo? - havia algo que o japonês não sabia e o próprio tinha consciência disso. Aquilo não era bom. Não poderia atuar perfeitamente se não soubesse todas as cartas que possuía na manga. Porém, parecia-lhe que o americano sabia menos ainda. E aquilo era totalmente perfeito. - Quando vamos acabar com essa brincadeira e você vai me dizer o que aconteceu lá?

Pretencioso demais. Heero não daria as respostas de forma tão fácil como aquela. Não diria as palavras certas, se não obtivesse algo em troca, mesmo que nada valesse.

- Quando conseguir me enganar e fingir que merece saber.

As feições de Duo se tornaram duras. Heero adorava apreciá-las daquela forma. Eram tão mais convidativas do que a feição angelical de um puro seminarista. Observando o olhar que lhe era direcionado, podia perceber toda a raiva latente descansando bem no fundo dos orbes violetas. Sabia que o americano apenas estava se controlando perante ele.

Sentia-se um miserável por ser o responsável de tamanha dor. Ainda não havia visto os familiares das vítimas, mas tinha certeza que nenhum olhar que recebesse seria pior do que o que estava recebendo de Duo naquele momento. Era a primeira vez que se sentia oprimido desde a sua prisão. Arrependimento não era uma palavra cujo significado pesava em sua cabeça. Apenas mudaria o passado se pudesse, mas como não era possível, conformavasse com o presente. Mas sabia que as outras pessoas assim não o fariam. Assim como Duo não o estava fazendo.

Depois da visita a qual despachara Duo com um ultimato, sentiu as horas passarem mais devagar do que elas já passavam. As visitas da irmã Helen então... Como aquela mulher falava. E falava de Deus, Deus, Deus... e Deus. Estava cansado de escutar falar sobre ele. Nem mesmo sua mãe havia tentado tanto mudar suas convicções quanto a certos assuntos. Se ela aparecesse mais uma vez na sua frente e começasse a dizer o quanto Deus era bom, que Ele havia mandando o filho para redimir nossos pecados e que Ambos o amavam e que o mínimo que ele poderia fazer era se arrepender, mandaria-a para lugares nada santos. Foi tomado por esse tédio que, depois de quase dois meses desde o ultimato, anunciou de forma fria e calma que só voltaria a aceitar visitas da Igreja, caso sua companhia fosse Duo Maxwell, o jovem seminarista. E somente ele era aceito. Nenhum outro.

O episódio havia ocorrido há cinco exatos meses e ambos continuavam na mesma fase. Passavam a maior parte do tempo conversando sobre a semana de Heero e Duo contando sobre as novidades do "mundo superior". Evitavam falar abertamente sobre o assunto que os havia feito se conhecerem. Desde então sentia-se estranho. Não sabia se era fingimento, mas Duo o tratava bem e ele gostava disso. E agora ele recebia aquele tratamento gélido quase que de graça.

Desde quando pensava sobre tais coisas daquela forma? Não devia mudar o rumo. Devia continuar no jogo. Eram dois jogadores. O primeiro que errasse, perderia. Não podia dar trégua. Na primeira falha, a derrota seria dele. Sem dúvidas, ali não havia espaço para erros e deslizes.

Duo parecia gostar de quebrar regras assim como ele. Havia sido por isso que o tinha escolhido. Mas as interrogações não deixavam de ser várias: Ele sabia quando o réu dizia algo verdadeiro ou não? Sempre ficava na dúvida ou se deixava levar? O que estava realmente fazendo ali? Heero queria saber. Exatamente. Será que além daquele jogo, o seminarista estava brincando de outra coisa e ele não sabia.

- Diga as palavras certas ou seu amigo se revirará no túmulo por você não ter conseguido a verdadeiro justiça. - o japonês disse, recebendo um olhar cheio de desprezo.

Ops! Aquele era um terreno minado. Ele não podia falar sobre aquilo. A ferida ainda estava aberta. Não tinha a intenção, mas não pudia evitar. Além do mais, o rapaz de vestido de negro sabia como era o gênio do réu. Era o velho vício. Não devia brincar com o jovem visitante, mas era tudo o que sabia fazer. Não podia prendê-lo para sempre e sabia que também não podia se ver livre do lugar. Já havia tentado de todas as formas e naquele momento, ele desistia. O dono dos orbes violetas havia ganho. Mas não por muito tempo, porque ele sabia que o que ele sentia, o jovem também sentia em seu peito.

- Por que você não diz logo o que sabe? Nem que seja para um padre. Pelo menos sua alma poderá ser salva.

Será, que para alguém como ele, haveria iluminação? Ele mentia e mentia. Tinha consciência e não tinha vergonha de admitir. Diria certas palavras. Restava ao americano acreditar ou não. Se olhasse em seus olhos, o japonês lhe daria as costas. Se fizesse as perguntas e ele lhe daria as respostas. Bastava não forçá-lo a dizer nada.

- Você terá suas verdades na hora certa.

Duo ainda o fitava daquela forma que tentava desvendá-lo. Parecia ter percebido que qualquer passo em falso o levaria a estaca zero novamente. O réu não era um quebra-cabeça fácil de se montar e isso todos já haviam percebido. Seria capaz de morrer sem merecer, se fosse preciso.

- Conheci alguém que não prestava. - continuou o dono dos olhos azuis colbato - Você acredita em mim ou não?

O jogo já havia começado. A memória era só dele. Somente ele sabia o que realmente havia acontecido. Bastava mentir que ninguém iria saber. Ops! Será que ele seria um garoto tão mau? Será que nunca deixaria o seminarista saber a verdade?

- Isso faz diferença?

- Talvez... Da cena do crime, apenas eu restei.

- Está dizendo que se você quiser mentir, você o fará e eu não perceberei? - indagou, quase a ponto de acusar o preso formalmente.

- Continuando... Esse alguém não me ajudou como prometeu. Me meteu nessa confusão que você vê e sente agora. Mentiu na minha cara e olha onde o otário está agora.

Tinha seus medos, mas os usava para quebrar as regras e agora seria punido. Era atraente, ele sabia que era. Se dissesse a verdade, Duo acreditaria nele. Mas se ele brincasse um pouco, o jovem de negro entraria em seu jogo.

- Quer que eu sinta pena de você? - perguntou, cheio de sarcasmo.

- Não. Eu não preciso de ajuda. Na verdade, eu sou a ajuda.

- Você ainda n...

Queria falar sobre o americano. Talvez até jogasse como ele queria. Isso se a sua beleza permitisse. Deus que o perdoasse, mas agradecia por ter sido aquele rapaz ao jovem a sua frente naquela noite. Poderia ter sido qualquer um...

- Como você consegue ser tão bonito? - Heero o interrompeu de propósito. Não queria ouvir mais improprérios vindos da suave boca.

- Está tentando me seduzir? Porque se a intenção é essa, você errou feio. Tenho meus próprios princípios. - Duo avisou, sentindo repulsa pela última declaração.

Não! Não poderia. O falecido era um alvo e ele, um álibi idiota. Além do mais tinha suas dúvidas. Achava que haviam sido descobertos. Duo ficaria do seu lado no fim? Quando não houvesse mais nada para contar história, o seminarista ainda iria dele lembrar?

- Quando isso tudo acabar, você ainda se lembrará de mim?

* * *

_29 de setembro e 8 de outubro_

**Notas da autora:**

"_Mundo superior_" é como os detentos chamam o mundo além dos muros das prisôes.

**Ilia-chan:** Como o povo sabe, eu não sei. Mas que eles sabem, eles sabem. rs Eu vi esse filme, mas eu não me inspirei nele. Me inspirei num filme que tem o Sean Penn no elenco e que o nome é parecido com o título dessa fanfiction. Na verdade, eu só vi o final do filme no qual estou me inspirando, mas já foi o bastante para a história vir. E sim, a morte do Quatre foi por um bom motivo.

**Serennity LeFay:** Sem problema. Obrigada pelos elogios. E não mata o Heero, não. Senão eu não termino a fic. rs

**Yukii:** Espero que tenha gostado da continuação.


	5. Capítulo 5

**À UM PASSO DA EXECUÇÃO**

_Arashi Kaminari_

**Capítulo 5**

Alguns dias haviam se passado desde a mais nova substituição no caso dos irmãos Winner. Para maior exatidão, a quarta substituição. Mais uma vez insatisfeito, o réu mais famoso de Louisiana havia posto um novo advogado para defendê-lo. Um profissional de renome entre os presos que estavam com a pé na forca, como ele, mas que para o seminarista não inspirava confiança alguma. Na verdade, nenhum advogado havia conseguido inspirar confiança em Duo Maxwell, mas aquele ali conseguia colocar por terra todos os piores pensamentos que ele sempre havia tido quanto às pessoas que exerciam aquela profissão. Miliardo Peacecraft. Por algum motivo, Duo tinha a sensação que aquele nome lhe traria muitos problemas e dores futuros.

Nas últimas vezes que se encontrou com Heero, havia se esbarrado com Miliardo, chegando ou saindo. Chegaram a trocar poucas palavras, mas pelo o que havia entendido por alto da boca de Heero, o caso parecia fadado ao fracasso como os anteriores. Alegando ser inocente desde o primeiro julgamento, mas sem um álibi, muito menos provas concretas de sua inocência e com um advogado que – como os outros – não acreditava nele, seu futuro era passar o resto dos seus dias no corredor da morte.

Em certos momentos, como o que ele estava envolvido naquela hora, Duo se perguntava se havia feito o certo ao ter convencido Heero a reabrir o caso mais uma vez. Não que ele se importasse com o resultado. Desde que Heero pagasse por todos os seus crimes, ele já ficava satisfeito. Mas o seminarista queria mais. Queria saber o que realmente havia acontecido naquela noite, passo a passo, mesmo que a verdade lhe dissesse que Heero era realmente inocente. Aquilo não importava muito. Ele só queria saber, assim como o japonês – que sabia perfeitamente como irritá-lo – claramente sabia e se negava a dizer.

Era claro que somente o réu e ele sabiam o quanto o dono dos olhos azuis mentia dentro dos tribunais. Do quanto ele conseguia enganar alguns membros do júri com suas mentiras e, quem sabe, algumas verdades ditas em meio a tanta sujeira. Mas Miliardo também não era nenhum novato. Ele sabia que os argumentos nos julgamentos anteriores eram falsos. Ele estava em busca da verdade e Heero estava se sentindo pressionado quanto a isso. Nenhum outro advogado havia se inteirado tanto quanto esse naquele caso. Às vezes, Duo quase que podia tocar o medo estampado nos olhos do réu. Medo de algo que o japonês não queria que fosse descoberto, que fosse mostrado para o mundo. Algo que pudesse realmente mudar as coisas.

Havia esbarrado em Miliardo quando estava chegando no que havia sido a sua última visita a Heero. O japonês lhe pareceu perturbado depois da visita do advogado, mas o recebeu com o costumeiro cinismo. Podia até dizer que havia mudado de personalidade. Tratou-o como sempre, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas o que mais perturbava o jovem seminarista eram as últimas palavras daquela visita, que ainda ecoavam em sua mente. O que ele queria dizer ao perguntar se ele o esqueceria quando tudo acabasse?

– Com licença. – o jovem pediu ao se aproximar de uma jovem de alinhados cabelos ruivos – Boa tarde. A senhorita poderia me informar aonde posso encontrar alguém que possa me mostrar os autos de um processo?

– Quer ver os autos de um processo? Você? – ela indagou com descrença – Não me parece um estudante, muito menos um advogado.

– Na verdade sou um guia espiritual.

– Guia espiritual? – ela replicou com certo sarcasmo, voltando-se a pessoa com quem falava – É algo raro de ser ver por aqui. Qual caso deseja averiguar?

– Eu gostaria de falar diretamente com o responsável, senão se incomodar.

– Não, não me incomodo. A questão é que não conseguirá tão fácil. Os autos não são abertos aos civis, muitos menos aos leigos, padre.

– Seminarista – corrigiu-a –, senhorita...

– Bloom. Catherine Bloom. Promotora. – apresentou-se, estendendo sua mão direita.

– Acho que os Céus sorriram para mim. – o seminarista disse, com um sorriso em seus lábios, enquanto aceitava o cumprimento. Do jeito que Heero falava sobre a promotora, imaginava que ela fosse uma mulher do alto dos seus quarenta e tais anos, muito bem apessoada, mas muito durona, quase uma tirana. Mas tudo o que via a sua frente, era uma jovem bonita e determinada. Era incrível como a mente moldava as pessoas mesmo sem as conhecê-las, de formas totalmente distorcidas. – É a promotora do caso dos irmãos Winner, correto?

– Ah! É esse o caso. Não tente, seminarista...

– Duo Maxwell.

– Espere um instante. Você não...? – de imediato ela largou a mão do jovem, olhando-o com incredulidade.

– Sou o único representante da Igreja que possui livre acesso a Heero Yuy.

– É uma grande honra conhecê-lo. – havia escutado falar sobre ele. Era até difícil achar alguém no tribunal que não conhecesse o nome do seminarista que o próprio bispo havia permitido quebrar alguns protocolos, a pedidos da justiça, da família e dos habitantes da cidade – Desculpe-me, mas eu o imaginei mais... maduro. Soube que alguns protocolos foram quebrados em virtude da... amizade de vocês dois.

– Não considero amizade o que temos. Até porque, apesar de ser o guia espiritual dele, ainda acho uma selvageria o que ele fez a Quatre e a Iria.

– Conhecia-os? – indagou, enquanto pegava algumas papeladas sobre a bancada principal do supremo tribunal da cidade.

– Quatre era meu melhor amigo fora da Igreja. Uma pessoa maravilhosa.

– Sinto muito por sua perda. Deve estar vivendo um dilema. – Duo concordou – Mas por que você deseja os autos?

– O senhor Yuy não está cooperando muito. Ouvi certos boatos que eu gostaria de confirmar.

– Será difícil. Peacecraft não os deixa por um segundo, desde que assumiu o caso. Por que não pergunta para ele?

– O senhor Peacecraft é ateu. Não crê em nada, muito menos em um representante da Igreja.

– Bem típico dele. Mas é por essas peculiaridades que ele é o melhor por aqui. Salvou muitos que estavam prestes a serem executados.

– A senhorita é a promotora, então pode me responder, certo?

– Senão me atrapalhar em nada. Não posso dar pontos aos meus rivais, mesmo que sejam espirituais. – respondeu, com um sorriso.

– Havia uma quarta pessoa, correto?

Para uma pessoa normal poderia ter passado desapercebido, mas Duo estava dentro da Igreja desde a sua infância. Sabia ler os mínimos movimentos das pessoas. Eram tantos tipos que haviam passado por ele desde criança, que poderia dizer que era como roubar o doce de uma criança desvendar as pessoas.

Percebeu claramente o sorriso da senhorita Bloom ficar menos contorcido do que antes e que o brilho sagaz dos seus olhos havia se apagado rapidamente quando ouviu a sua pergunta. Isso não teria acontecido numa situação normal, o que o levava a crer, que antes mesmo dela responder o que quer que fosse, que ele estava no caminho certo.

– Catherine. – uma voz masculina chamou pela jovem e assim que o seminarista e a promotora se voltaram a ela, o dono da voz surpreendeu-se com a presença do jovem de trança – Duo!

– Trowa. Há quanto tempo!

– São conhecidos? – indagou a jovem, sendo prontamente respondida pelo recém-chegado:

– Sim. Somos amigos de infância.

– Senti nostalgia no ar. Vou deixá-los a sós.

– Senhorita Bloom. – o jovem de olhos violetas a chamou, juntamente com Trowa:

– Catherine.

– Quanto amor! A resposta para sua pergunta Trowa, é não. Tudo continua no mesmo patamar. Não sei porque ele continua tentando. Dou no máximo um mês para o caso ser fechado novamente. Senhor Maxwell está em frente ao maior conhecedor civil do caso. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

– Digo o mesmo, senhorita.

_15 e 16 de outubro de 2005._

**Notas da autora:**

Oi, pessoal!

Apareci com um capítulo mais cedo do que vocês esperavam, não é mesmo? Isso foi apenas uma pequena retribuição aos comentários recebidos. Em menos de uma semana, o número de _reviews_ se igualou ao número do capítulo. E vocês não têm noção do quão feliz eu fiquei. Pode parecer pouco, mas é um grande passo para mim.

Como eu não quero tomar mais espaço – odeio quando as notas ficam maiores que o capítulo –, peço para visitarem meu blog ( http // www . arashikaminari . weblogger . terra . com . br ) e lerem as curiosidades e o restante das notas – como a resposta da demora de "10 Coisas Que Eu Odeio Em Você".

Até o próximo capítulo! -

**Tina Chan:** _Caramba, já estou começando a ficar com medo. Todo mundo está falando que vai morrer de ansiedade. Daqui a pouco não sobra mais ninguém para ler o final. E realmente, a melhor receita é a curiosidade. Basta ter visto um dos BBB´s para você ter noção do quanto as pessoas são curiosas._

**Aniannka:** _Ahhh! Eu não posso te dizer se ele vai morrer ou não, porque senão meu final vai ficar arruinado antes mesmo d´eu escrevê-lo e pô-lo no ar. Quanto a sua suposição, ela não seria sem noção caso ambos os corpos, tanto o de Quatre quanto o de Iria, não tivessem aparecido. Leia novamente o início do capítulo dois._

**Yuukii:** _Não, não é esse filme. Eu sei o nome do filme ao qual me referi, mas só não digo agora, porque não quero que vocês vejam e fiquem comparando. Até porque, como eu disse no capítulo anterior, eu só vi o final do filme. Eu apenas peguei a idéia que eu consegui vendo o final e criei todo o resto, sem pegar inspiração em nenhuma outra obra. Não se preocupe. No último capítulo eu falo qual o nome do filme. _

**Serennity Le Fay:** _Quanto tempo, hein Nitty! Obrigada pela sua compaixão. O Heero agradece. Rs Levei em consideração o seu puxão de orelha no capítulo anterior e então passarei a postar mais vezes em menor tempo, porque eu sou péssima para escrever histórias de suspense com capítulos longos. Eu sempre esqueço um detalhe, como um que eu esqueci e agora eu o corrigi – e eu acho que ninguém percebeu o meu erro. (Depois dá uma olhadinha no meu blog, porque eu vou falar sobre ele lá)_

**Kisumi:** _Calma, calma. __Pronto! A sua dose de "À um passo da execução" já chegou. Espero que você tenha gostado! _


	6. Capítulo 6

**À UM PASSO DA EXECUÇÃO  
**_Arashi Kaminari_

**Capítulo 6**

Qualquer um poderia dizer que Quatre, Trowa e Duo eram amigos inseparáveis. Desde que se conheceram, ainda na infância, durante uma apresentação do circo local na cidade, nunca eram vistos separados. Iam a todos os lugares juntos, até mesmo se fosse apenas para um deles ir a padaria comprar pão. Eram os autênticos amigos do peito. Eram!... Até entrarem no colegial.

O pai de Quatre mandou o loirinho para longe dos amigos, enviando-o para um colégio interno muito famoso na Inglaterra. Dizia que era o melhor para o futuro de Quatre. Que o filho tinha que alçar grandes vôos e tomar a sua liderança frente as empresas Winner.

Nunca haviam chegado a estudar juntos. Quatre estudava em um colégio particular; Duo, no colégio público mais perto da Igreja, enquanto Trowa tinha lições particulares com as outras crianças do circo. Mas era comum se verem todo santo dia e era aquilo que mais os afetava: o fato de que não poderiam mais se ver diariamente. A despedida foi marcada pela tristeza da separação, mas com a felicidade da promessa que fizeram de se reencontrarem.

Três anos se passaram voando e quando Quatre retornou, Trowa não apareceu para recebê-lo. Mandou avisa-los que estava com saudades, mas não havia conseguido induzir o dono do circo a fazer uma nova turnê em Louisiana perto da data prevista para o reencontro. De vez em quando, Duo se juntava a Quatre e ligavam para Trowa. Os três passavam horas conversando, esperando o dia do retorno do amigo ausente.

Um retorno que só aconteceu quase dois meses depois. Mas estavam tão felizes que nem perceberam o tempo passar. O reencontro do trio foi muito feliz e ficaram até altas horas se divertindo no antigo esconderijo deles: um dos quartos da mansão Winner na ala dos empregados, que quase ninguém usava.

Logo após, Duo começou a trabalhar para ajudar a pagar seus estudos e doar parte de seu tempo para serviços comunitários da Igreja. Não demorou muito para Duo se decidir por seguir as doutrinas católicas e tornar-se um padre. Se antes já estava difícil manter o contato com seus amigos, piorou com o seminário. Perdeu o total contato com Trowa. Sabia sobre ele por Quatre – que sempre aparecia na Igreja quando podia para ver como o amigo estava. Havia sido por ele que soube que Trowa havia conseguido arranjar dinheiro e trabalho, se estabelecendo na cidade para estudar a sua paixão: a música.

Em pensar que desde o reencontro, já haviam se passado quatro anos. O homem a sua frente não lembrava em nada o jovem calado que havia conhecido na infância e de quem havia sido grande amigo. A pele queimada de sol, junto com alguns traços marcados no rosto jovem e os olhos com algum toque de sentimento, o tornavam um outro personagem. Não o mesmo que havia participado da sua vida.

Já estavam conversando – sobre amenidades – fazia alguns minutos na sala da casa do palhaço do circo e mesmo assim, Duo não conseguia sentir a mesma intimidade que tinha antes surgindo.

– Quatre sempre foi meu amigo, mesmo a família dele sendo contra. A velha política de ser uma coisa e fingir ser outra.

Mesmo nunca tendo sido um alvo, era claro que Duo sabia da certa discriminação dos Winner quanto às pessoas que não tinham o mesmo poder aquisitivo deles. Evitavam um contato maior do que o simples parecer da existência. Amizade ou qualquer tipo de laço mais forte era totalmente vetado. Algumas pessoas já haviam se queixado e outras ainda permaneciam com a agressão silenciosa em sigilo. Achava que nunca havia sido um alvo em potencial, porque era da Igreja desde pequeno e os Winner respeitavam quem possuía alguma crença. Ao contrário de Trowa, que era um ateu convicto desde o início da adolescência. Mas Quatre era diferente e somente os seus dois amigos sabiam o quanto ele era especial.

– Não vamos desenterrar mágoas, meu amigo. As pessoas mudam.

– Duvido. – Trowa disse, acomodando-se melhor na poltrona – Duvido muito. O senhor Winner deve ser uma das exceções a regra. Sem falar que nunca enterrei minhas mágoas. Eu apenas as deixei invisíveis.

– Isso se chama rancor e não lhe trará bem algum.

– Tenho certeza que não apareceu por aqui para me dar uma aula de religião. – cortou-o diretamente – O que estava fazendo lá?

– Estava à procura dos autos do caso Winner.

– E por quê?

– Isso realmente importa? – Duo replicou, como havia aprendido a fazer no seminário.

– O assassinato ocorreu há um pouco mais de um ano e agora você deseja saber o que está acontecendo?

– O processo é privado.

– E mesmo assim estou sabendo do que acontece lá dentro. Sabe por quê? – Trowa indagou, recebendo o silêncio do jovem a sua frente como resposta – Porque eu me interesso pela justiça. Eu quero que Quatre seja vingado.

– Vingança... Isso também não é bom.

– Está levando seus estudos a sério, seminarista. – o jovem de olhos verdes comentou, não conseguindo disfarçar o desdém – Quatre me contou que estava estudando para servir a Igreja.

– Sim. Eu devo a ela por tudo o que eu sou.

– Então vai ser servo de Deus por dívida, não por vocação? – Trowa não havia perdido o jeito de tocar na ferida na hora certa. Aquele sempre havia sido seu ponto forte: achar o ponto fraco dos outros e usá-los contra os próprios donos na hora derradeira.

– Trowa, eu...

– Maxwell... É seu sobrenome, não? – Ótimo. Aquela era uma boa hora para o estudante de música se lembrar do sobrenome até então esquecido e concluir o óbvio – É você o seminarista tão falado. Você está ajudando Heero Yuy.

– Eu sou o guia espiritual dele, é diferente.

– Hipócrita! – Trowa o acusou, levantando-se da poltrona, indo na direção do homem de olhos violetas – Você acha que eu sou idiota? Você vai ajudá-lo, não é mesmo? Não conte comigo para sua ensandice. – declarou, apoiando-se nos braços da poltrona em que a visita estava, fitando-a nos olhos, deixando que seu hálito encontrasse o outro rosto e que suas palavras subjugassem a outra pessoa – Não o ajudarei a salvar o assassino de Quatre e Iria, nem que Deus venha a Terra. Se é que ele existe.

– Não blasfeme contra Deus. – Duo rebateu, projetando-se para frente, enfrentando o anfitrião.

– Você blasfema contra o próprio, seu desgraçado! – Trowa gritou, ao mesmo tempo em que se punha de pé e atirava o, então, amigo ao chão em seguida. Duo bateu com a cabeça no solo e ficou meio zonzo. Quando tentou se levantar, sentiu a mão de Trowa em seu pescoço. Voltou-se rapidamente na direção do homem mais alto e puxou-o para o chão, atracando-se com ele como se ainda fossem crianças de jardim. Há muito não participava de uma luta corporal, ainda mais por um desentendimento tão banal.

– Você pode me bater o quanto quiser, Quatre não voltará. – Duo declarou, após dar uma cabeçada em Trowa – Eu não vim aqui atrás de briga. Eu só quero saber algo sobre o processo. – o seminarista continuou, conseguindo imobilizá-lo por uns instantes com o peso do seu corpo – Se você quer saber, eu também o acho culpado. E eu me seguro toda vez que entro naquela sala para não matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos. – aquilo parecia ter feito algo dentro do artista circense acordar, pois ele logo se acalmou, deixando o jovem de trança levantar – Quatre era tanto meu amigo quanto seu. Eu também quero vingá-lo, apesar de saber que é errado. – pegou suas coisas e dirigiu-se a porta. Não havia mais nada a ser dito. Não. Havia sim! – E só para responder sua pergunta, eu não tenho mais tanta convicção que estou estudando para ser padre por vocação.

– Rashid.

– O quê? – voltou-se ao amigo que ainda estava estirado no chão, ao ouvi-lo pronunciar um nome num sussurro.

– A quarta pessoa era o ex-general Rashid. Era dono de uma próspera empresa. Estava de passagem por aqui. Suicidou-se antes de ser pego. – Trowa respondeu, cuspindo um pouco de sangue em seguida. Ao menos parecia que a briga havia servido de alguma forma.

– Foi bom revê-lo novamente, Trowa.

**oOo**

Havia percebido que Duo estava há muito ajoelhado, rezando. Para ser preciso, desde a hora que havia chegado da rua à procura de informações sobre o caso do menino e da menina Winner. Não que não se interessasse pelo caso, mas procurava não saber pela boca do sobrinho. Queria notícias imparciais e não cheias de amargura como a qual escutaria se perguntasse ao garoto. Sem falar que já havia pessoas demais importunando o jovem com perguntas curiosas, para ele ter que aturar alguém da própria família não respeitando sua dor. Aproximou-se do garoto que ainda se mantia a rezar ereto.

– Rezas por ti ou pela alma errante? – indagou-o, sentando no banco ao lado de Duo, percebendo que o jovem seminarista abria os olhos para lhe responder.

– Por todas as vidas envolvidas nesse caso.

– Sabe, estive te observando desde aquele dia. Percebi grandes mudanças. Fico feliz por elas.

– Continuo o mesmo Duo. – respondeu, voltando a fechar os olhos. Apertando mais uma mão na outra – Rebelde como sempre.

– Porém mais discreto. Muitos aqui são rebeldes como você. Mas ao contrário da tua alma, a deles criaram certos limites.

– Então estamos em meio a uma grande farsa.

– Não. Estamos em meio a uma grande comunhão pela sabedoria. – Padre Maxwell respondeu, pondo uma das mãos sobre um ombro de Duo.

– Eu pequei.

– O que fizeste dessa vez?

Deu um suspiro antes de dizer, quase que prevendo a reação do padre.

– Encontrei Trowa hoje. Por acaso.

– O jovem Trowa? Há quanto tempo não o vejo. A última vez que tive notícias dele soube que estava estudando música.

– Sim. No conservatório, junto com Quatre. – assentiu, completando em seguida – Ele me bateu enquanto conversávamos. Não consegui me conter e revidei.

– Ele te ofendeu antes?

– Sim.

– Sentiu-se ofendido?

– Sim. – confirmou novamente.

– Quando nos ofendem, devemos mostrar nossa verdade a pessoa e com isso crescer. Não mostrar maior selvageria.

– Qual será meu castigo? – Duo indagou, cortando um provável sermão extenso.

– Nenhum.

– Nenhum? – perguntou novamente, não acreditando na resposta que havia obtido.

– Rezar a tarde inteira sem obrigação, já mostrou que você se auto castigou o suficiente. Ande. Levante daí. Ajude ao próximo. É uma boa forma de remissão dos pecados.

– Obrigado padre. – agradeceu com um sorriso nos lábios, recebendo em troca um cafuné.

– Não há de quê, criança.

* * *

_15, 22, 23, 24 de outubro de 2005._

**Notas da autora:**

Maiores informações quanto a demora disponível em http / w w w . arashikaminari . weblogger . terra . com . br .


End file.
